Hiroshi and Nico!
by Hiroshi Shirogane
Summary: When Nico Yazawa finds her soulmate!
1. The Disaster at the Theme Park

It was a very sunny day at Otonokizaka Academy where µ's were about to begin practice until,

Nico: "Eli! its Raining outside!"

Eli: "Oh no what do we do now?"

Rin: "Maybe we can skip todays practice~nya?

Umi: "Ok i guess! but only for now!"

Honoka: "Alright!"

And µ's left the rooftop to get ready to leave for school. And after that when µ's was about to

leave Otonokizaka The rain Stopped.

Kotori: "Wait! the rain stopped!"

Rin: "Hey you guys wanna go to a theme park?"

Nico: "Why all of a sudden?

Nozomi: "Thats great! we can use some R&R for sometime!

Maki: "I guess so..."

So µ's went to the Theme park

µ's was having a fun time! Rin,Nozomi and Umi are at the Rollercoaster while, Honoka,Hanayo and Kotori

are riding the Ferris Wheel, While Eli tried to try out the Haunted House, so she can get over her fear. While

Maki and Nico were trying out the Theme Parks New ride called "Barrel Roll!".

Maki: "Nico are you sure we should try this?

Nico: "Maki dont tell me youre scared?

Maki: "No im not! Lets ride then!"

While Nico and Maki were riding the ride there was alot of Screams and laughs! Until Something popped up!

Nico: "Huh? why did it stop?"

Maki: "I have a bad feeling about this!"

And then the ride started to fall apart!

Nico & Maki: "Hiyaaaaaa!"

Conductor: Dont worry! we'll get you two down from there!, ill call a fire hydrant! or maybe a ladder!

Rin: "Oh no! Nico and Maki are in that ride~nya!"

Eli: "Hopefully They're Safe!"

And then They heard a noise! its the fire department!

FireMan: Dont worry! we'll get you down!

So the whole team Rescued everyone except for Nico, Until! the barrel tilted and can no longer hold for long!

Nico: "Hiyaaaaa! Please get me down from here!

Fireman: "But if we move the barrel migh fall!"

Nico: "Somebody please save me!"

?: "I'll take care of this!

Fireman: "Hey who are you? your not allowed here! cant you see the sign!?"

?: "Only Question is can you save her?

Fireman: "Well no"

Nico: "What? you cant save me?"

?: "Dont worry i got this!"

Nico: "What can you do? if they cant rescue me, how come you can?

?: "Im going in!"

Fireman: "Wait!"

Nico: "Wait what the? what are you doing here?

?: "But first do you trust me?"

Nico: "if it means to save me then yes!

?: "Ok now i need a hug!"

Nico: "Are you kidding me! a hug right..."

?: "Now Quick!"

Nico: "OK!"

Then Nico Hugged the stranger so tightly and they jumped out of the barrel to safety! and then.

µ's came running to Nico thanking her for being strong

Nico: Guys gimme a minute..."

Nico walks over to the injured stranger and asks

Nico: "Hey! thanks for saving my life! whats your name by the way?"

Hiroshi: oh my name is Hiroshi!

Nico: "My name is Nico, Nico Yazawa! your arm what happened?

Hiroshi: "When We jumped out my arm landed first so it got squashed!"

Nico then takes Hiroshi's Other hand while saying

Nico: "Im sorry! Im so sorry!"

Hiroshi: "Well thats ok!"

Nico: "What do you mean ok? how is it ok? your arm broke because of me!"

Hiroshi: " Well atleast its just my arm not your life!"

Nico was shocked with what Hiroshi said and realized what he meant

Nico: "Thanks again! and also take this!

Then Nico Ran to her friends and µ's went home, then...

Maki: "Nico you didnt thank the guy properly enough dont you think?"

Nico: "I'm preety sure i already did! hehehe"

Meanwhile at Hiroshi's...

Hiroshi: "This is her number..."

To be Continued...


	2. This Strange Feeling

A few weeks later after the incident, The Theme Park was shut down cause of the

incident. Many workers lost their jobs bbecause of this traggedy, but they all managed

to find a new job.

Meanwhile...

Hiroshi: Hmm... She gave me her number?, wonder why?

Hiroshi then dialed the number...

Hiroshi: Hello? is this Nico Yazawa?

?: Please whoever you are you need to help us!

Hiroshi: What! what happened?

?: You see my sister got traumatized, and she outraged!

Hiroshi: OK! i'll be there!

Hiroshi then ran all the way to the Yazawa Household, then he quickly knocked

on the door

?: Who is it?

Hiroshi: Its me! from the phone earlier!

?: Oh come in please!

Hiroshi opened the door, then he saw Nico cowaring in a single corner

in her bedroom, Hiroshi then slowly walks to her

?: Please be carefull! she's been throwing stuff!

Hiroshi: Its ok! i got this!

Hiroshi then talks to Nico Gently and Softly

Hiroshi: Hey! Nico-chan its me Hiroshi! Remember? The guy who saved you?

Nico: Hiroshi? is that really you?

Hiroshi: Yes!

Nico: *sob* Please help me *sob*

Hiroshi: Its ok im here to help! ill take you to a Psychiatrist

Nico: *sob* But what if...

Hiroshi: Its ok i got you!

?: Thanks for all your help! by the way im Cocoro Yazawa! Nice to meet you!

Hiroshi: My name is Hiroshi Shirogane! but you can call me Hiroshi!

Cocoro: Okay!

Hiroshi: By the way i need to take your big sister to a psychiatrist! but we'll be back soon

Cocoro: Sure thing! we'll clean up!

Hiroshi: Okay!

Hiroshi then takes Nico to a Psychiatrist.

A few weeks later Someone was calling Hiroshi...

Hiroshi: Huh? its Nico, wonder whats up?

Hiroshi answers the phone

Nico: Nico-Nico-Nii! Hi! Thanks to Hiroshi Nico is feeling okay now!

Hiroshi: Really! Thats great!

Nico: Nico just wants to thank Hiroshi for all the help that he did!

Hiroshi: Oh no need for that!

Nico: No! i must properly thank you! meet me in My House at Sunday 8:00 AM!

Hiroshi: Why?

Nico: Just be there hehe!

Nico then Hangs up

Hiroshi: Weird? why all of a sudden?

Nico: *Hehe Something feels weird when i talk to this guy!* Huh? *What is this feeling?*

A few Days Later Sunday Came!

Hiroshi was all prepared to meet Nico-chan!, He was standing at their doorstep, and he

started knocking.

Hiroshi: Nico-chan! you there?!

And when the door opened, Hiroshi saw Nico-chan in a very cute dress! Hiroshi Began Blushing

Hiroshi: Nico thats a really cute dress! it suits you alot!

Nico Blushes that her face turned as red as a tomato!

Nico: Th...Thanks! Lets go!

Hiroshi: Wait! what are we doing again? you didn't really tell me?

Nico: Silly Hiroshi! Were on a date ofcourse!

A few moments of silence then...

Hiroshi: What!

To be Continued...


	3. I Love You!

Before we get to the 3rd Chapter...

The reason how Hiroshi got to Nico's house is because there was her adress at the back

of the Phone Number

Nico: Were on a Date ofcourse!

Hiroshi: What!

Nico: What do you mean what? i told you i'd thank you properly didn't i?

Hiroshi: Yes but i wasn't expecting this much! i mean you are a famous idol right?

Nico: Ofcourse! Nico is the Number One Idol in the Universe!

Hiroshi: Hehe then i must be Lucky to have met you!

Nico Then Blushes Again!

Hiroshi: Hehe your like a little red rose!

Nico Then Blushes so red, that she looks like a tomato!

Nico: S...Stop It! Lets just go!

Hiroshi: Hehe okay then!

Hiroshi and Nico then leaves for their date!

They went to all kind of places! Cafe's, Park's, Restaurant's!

And Hiroshi heard a very familliar voice!

?: Hey Hiroshi!

Hiroshi: Wait!

Nico: What is it Hiroshi?

Hiroshi: That voice thats...

?: Over here!

Hiroshi: Hey that's my friend Hiromi!

Nico: Hiromi?

Hiroshi: Come with me i'll introduce you!

Nico: Okay!

Hiroshi: Hey Hiromi Whats up!

Hiromi: Just the usual! how about you Hir...

Hiromi suddenly stared at the girl beside Hiroshi

Hiromi: Do my eyes deceive me?

Nico: Nico-Nico-Nii! Hello Im Nico Yazawa! Nico to meet you!

A moment of silence and then...

Hiromi: Ni...Ni...Ni... Nico Yazawa! Hiroshi how did you get such an idol to be your girlfriend?

Nico then blushes

Nico: He's not my Boyfriend! were just on a...

Hiroshi: Were on a date!

Hiromi: You kidding! a date you must be his Girlfriend?!

Nico: Hiroshi! stop making us look like couples!

Hiroshi: But isn't this what you wanted?

Nico then Blushes again!

Nico: Th...that's not it! i just wanted to thank Hiroshi-kun for saving me!

Hiroshi: Wait you just said...

Hiromi: Hiroshi-kun! its Rare for an idol like Nico to say that!

Hiromi then pulls Hiroshi's hand saying...

Hiromi: Dude! how did you get a girl that Cute!?

Hiroshi: Well you see were not actually...

Nico: It's cause he saved my life! that's why i decided to keep him!

Hiromi: Oh yeah the theme park accident!

Nico then suddenly get a shock all over her body

Nico: Ugh!

Hiromi: Oh sorry i shouldn't have mentioned that!

Nico: Thats fine!

Hiromi: But wait... you just said "keep him", what do you mean by that?

Nico: Uhh...well...you see...uuhhh...

Nico started blushing and turning red again!

Hiroshi: Nico-chan!

Hiroshi suddenly grab a hold of Nico's hand and putting his other hand on her cheecks and

kissed Nico!

Nico: Hiroshi-kun...

Hiroshi: Nico-chan...

Hiromi: So you were saying? *coughs* Boyfriend? *coughs* Girlfriend?

Hiroshi: Nico-chan will you...

Nico: Yes! yes yes! Hiroshi-kun Nico-chan is yours to keep!

Hiroshi: Yes! i must be the luckiest man alive!

Nico: hehe oh you!

Hiromi: I guess i'll be going you two! after all i got alot of talking to do in class tommorow!

Nico: What? you dont mean about us?

Hiroshi: That's okay!

Nico: Hiroshi-kun?

Hiroshi: Are you afraid Nico-chan?

Nico: No! you might get teased or something!

Hiroshi: Its okay! i got this!

Nico: Then i guess thats fine by me then!

Hiromi: Oh you two are just cute together!

Nico then suddenly hears a very fammiliar voice...

?: I saw everything Nico-chan!

To be Continued...


	4. A Tsundere Conversation!

Before we get started on Chapter 4, here's a little info about "Hiromi Yanazaki"

Hair Color: Crimson Red

Height: As tall as Hiroshi (Hiroshi is as tall as Eli Ayase)

Hobbies:

-Butterfly Catching

-Badminton

Age: 16

Now lets get to chapter 4!

?: I saw everything Nico-chan!

Nico: That voice... no it cant be!

Nico then turned around to where the voice was coming from!

Nico: Maki-chan!

Maki: So! Nico-chan has a Boyfriend now huh... hehehe

Nico then blushed

Nico: Y...yes Maki-chan!

Maki: But didn't we agree to not have one until M's Debut?

Nico: I know but...

Maki: You and the third years were the one who declared that right?

Nico: Yes but...

Maki: So why?!

Hiromi then steps in the conversation!

Hiromi: Its because of Love!

Maki: Huh? Who are you supposed to be?

Hiromi: Im Hiromi Yanazaki! and you shouldn't question her feelings!

Maki then frozed as she realized what she did was wrong

Maki: ...

Hiromi: It's okay! you were just probably Jeleous!

Maki then Blushed!

Maki: N...No i wasn't!

Hiromi: Your mouth says no but your face says yes! Hehehehe!

Maki: What's so funny?

Hiromi Continued Laughing

Maki: Stop it! Hiromi!

Hiromi: Okay then! Maki-chan!

Maki then felt a strange feeling that she never felt before

Maki: *Huh what's this feeling?* I guess i'll be on my way!

Hiromi: Are you sure your'e gonna be fine walking alone?

Hiroshi: It is dark Maki-chan! Hiromi should walk you home!

Maki: I can go home by myself!

Hiromi: I insist!

Hiromi then carried Maki-chan in a bridal position!

Maki then started to blush

Maki: Hiromi! Put me down!

Hiromi then puts her down and walks her home

Hiroshi: I guess we should be on our way to Nico-chan!

Nico: Hiroshi!

Hiroshi: What is it?

Maki: What if Maki-chan reports this to M's? They might forbid us to ever seeing each other?

Hiroshi: It's okay! That will never happen!

Nico: Ok! Let's go!

Meanwhile At Hiromi and Maki...

Hiromi: Hey Maki-chan!

Maki: What is it?

Hiromi: Promise me you'll never speak about this to M's okay?

Maki: Why not? she broke a promise!

Hiromi: Would you want M's to fall apart?

Maki: Why would that happen?

Hiromi: Nico-chan might quit if you say that!

Maki-chan then silents herself because of realizing it

Maki: ...Fine!

Hiromi: Your'e such a Tsundere!

Maki: What! no im not!

Maki then Blushes

Hiromi: Hahahahaha!

Maki: Hiromi!

To be continued...


	5. The Double Date!

Before we get to chapter 5 here's a little info:

The reason how Nico got traumatized is because after the day of the incident

she went to the doctor, and the doctor said that she is Traumatized

Now lets get to chapter 5!

The next day... M's was practicing for Love Live...

Nico: Maki-chan please! keep it a secret!

Maki: Alright Nico-chan!

Nico: Huh weird? usually you dont give these kind of things up

Maki: Hmmm Let's just say i changed my mind about it!

Nico: Hehe that's very weird for Maki-chan!

Maki: Shut up Nico-chan! want me to change my mind again?

Nico: No no no! thats not what i meant!

Eli: Hey you two? what are you babbling about? were starting!

Nico & Maki: Coming!

After the Practice session was done...

Maki: Ugghhh... i can't hang out with you gals today!

Kotori: Why is that Maki-chan?

Maki: I have to leave early bye!

Then Maki-chan left without saying why

Nico: Weird!

A few days later after the practice sessions...

Maki: Uhh i have to leave early again! Bye sorry!

Then Maki left again without saying why

Nico: This is weird! i have to find out why!

When Nico Arrived at their house, she quickly called Hiroshi

Hiroshi: Hello? Nico-chan why did you call?

Nico: Hiroshi are you free tommorow?

Hiroshi: Yes why?

Nico: Great! were going on another Date tommorow same time as last time!

Nico Then Hanged up!

Hiroshi: Oh okay then... she's gone?

The day after that, Hiroshi and Nico were all ready!

Hiroshi: Nico-chan why are we here again?

Nico: Keep a look out for Maki-chan! Hiroshi!

Hiroshi: Why?

Nico: Just do it!

Hiroshi: Ok!

Hiroshi then spotted Hiromi, Then Nico spotted Maki

Hiroshi: Its Hiromi!

Nico: It's Maki-chan... wait...

Hiromi and Maki then crossed paths...

Hiroshi & Nico: They met up?!

Hiroshi and Nico then ran up to the two...

Hiroshi: Hey Hiromi!

Nico: Maki-chan!

Hiromi: ...Hiroshi what are you doing here?

Maki: ...Nico-chan what are you doing here?

Nico: I should be the one saying that? what are you two doing together?

Hiromi: ...Uhhhh welll you see...

Nico then popped an idea in her mind...

Nico: Wait are you two... Dating!?

Hiromi: What dating no were not dati...

Maki: Let's just give it up! Yes we are!

Hiroshi: What! you two? Dating?

Hiromi: Yeah hehe we kinda are!

Nico: So is it already the 2 of you?

Maki: Dont go to far Nico-chan! were just Dating... as friends...

Hiromi: Yeah! but she asked me out though!

Maki then blushed really red that its as red as her hair!

Maki: ...Y...y...yes it was...m...me...

Nico: Oh Maki-chan you little girl you!

Maki: Stop that Nico-chan!

Hiroshi: What were you two doing here anyways?

Hiromi: Oh were just haning out! what about you two?

Hiroshi: Were on a Date as well!

Nico: Hey! why dont we do a double date?

Maki: A double date?!

Hiromi: Sure it could be fun! right Maki-chan?

Maki: Fine!

So the 4 of them went out for their double date! they went everywhere!

Until it's time to go...

Hiromi: Oh look at the time! i think we have to go!

Hiroshi: We have to go to! lets go Nico-chan?

Nico: Wait one moment!

Nico then Whispers on Maki's ear...

Nico: Hey Maki-chan! what did you like about Hiromi?

Maki-chan then whispered back...

Maki: I like everything about him!

Nico was surprised seeing Maki-chan so happy!

Nico: Well i guess we'll go now! See ya!

Maki: Bye!

While Hiromi and Maki were walking...

Maki: Hey Hiromi!

Hiromi: What is it Maki-chan?

Maki: I...Like...you...

Hiromi: Im sorry but...

Maki: But what?

Hiromi: I already Love someone!

Maki: Who is it?

Hiromi: Her name is... Nishikino Maki!

Maki then grab a hold of Hiromi and Kissed him!

Hiromi: What was that for?

Maki then ran up to her house saying...

Maki: Thanks for today! Hiromi!

Hiromi: Your'e Welcome! Maki-chan!

Meanwhile at Hiroshi and Nico...

Nico: Hey Hiroshi!

Hiroshi: What?

Nico: You think Hiromi and Maki will make a great couple?

Hiroshi: Well... not as great as us!

Nico: Oh you!

To be Continued...


	6. Hiroshi and Nico Chapter 6: Uh-Oh!

Before we get to chapter 6 here's a little info!:

When Hiromi went home, he came across a M's photo and he realized that

Maki Nishikino is one of them! he screamed for joy and screamed "Im Lucky!"

that night!

Now lets get started!

One day! Before M's went to go practice Maki and Nico called Hiromi and Hiroshi

telling them that they cant attend their dates today cause of a long practice session

Nico: Hugghhh! why does it have to be like this!

Maki: I wanted to see Hiromi today too!

Nico: Hey what was that? you wanna see Hiromi?

Maki: What no! i said uhhh...uhhh... Hiroshi!

Nico: Hiroshi!? are you stealing him from me?

Maki: No! uhhh i said Hiromi!

Nico: So you did say Hiromi! what happened last night!?

Maki: Nothing! it was nothing!

Nico: Oh really! it seems that something else happened!

Maki: Oh whatta ya know! time for practice!

Maki then ran to the rooftop avoiding Nico's Questions!

Nico: Chotto Mate Maki-chan!

Nico then followed after Maki

Meanwhile at Hiroshi's House, Hiromi came to hang out!

Hiroshi: *Sigh*

Hiromi: *Sigh*

Hiroshi: Wanna go visit them?

Hiromi: But they're practicing! and the others might catch us!

Hiroshi: But i miss Nico-chan!

Hiromi: I miss Maki-chan too!

Hiroshi: Maki-chan? What happened last night?

Hiromi: Well you see...

Hiromi then Explained all that happened last night to Hiroshi

After the long story...

Hiroshi: So... she's your girl now?!

Hiromi: Well she did kiss me so... i guess so! Mai im so lucky! i mean she's an idol!

Hiroshi: Same goes for me too!

Hiromi: Oh yeah! Nico-chan is an idol too! i forgot hehehe

Hiroshi: i know! we can prepare them they're favorite meals and bring it to them for lunch!

Hiromi: Thats a Great Idea!

Hiroshi: Ok! Lets get cooking!

After awhile they began cooking the girls favorite meals!

After they prepared it!...

Hiroshi: Perfect! "To my no.1 Idol Nico Yazawa! From: Hiroshi!"

Hiromi: Yes! "To my little cute Tsundere Maki Nishikino! From: Hiromi!"

Hiroshi: Ok now next destination Otonokizaka Academy!

Hiromi: Onwards!

So Hiroshi and Hiromi went off to Otonokizaka Academy to deliver the girls lunches!

When they arrived!

Hiroshi: Should we go in?

Hiromi: Should we open the door?

Hiroshi: Should we give these to them personally?

Hiromi: Should we go now!

Both: OK LETS GO!

Hiroshi then opened the door!

When Hiroshi opened the door a group of girls was the first thing he saw!

Girl 1 : Who are you guys?

Girl 2 : They're strangers they dont even wear our uniforms!

Hiromi: Well you see...

Girl 3 : But the other guy wear the same sweater as Nico-Senpai!

Hiroshi: Wait you girls know Nico Yazawa?

Girl 1 : Yes why?

Hiroshi: Were here to deliver her lunch!

Hiromi : And i will deliver lunch to Maki Nishikino!

Girl 2 : You guys are probably just Fanboys who wanna see them!

Hiroshi: No! Im actually Nico Yazawa's Boyfriend!

Hiromi: And im Maki Nishikino's Boyfriend!

Girl 3 : What Boyfriends! Thats not possible!

Girl 2 : What if we bring them to them to prove it then

Girl 1 : Challenge Accepted?

Hiromi: Hiroshi we cant be caught we need to sta...

Hiroshi: Challenge Accepted!

Hiromi: What are you doing?!

Hiroshi: I wanna deliver this to Nico-chan properly and nicely! and its by time they know the truth!

Hiromi: Fine then!

Girl 1 : Okay! Follow us then!

As Hiroshi and Hiromi was following the girls they were both calm

The girls didn't really beleive them at first until...

Girl 1 : Nico-Senpai! Maki-Senpai! do you have a moment?

Nico & Maki: Yes what is it?

Girl 2 : You see there's some guys who claims that they're your boyfriends!

Eli: Boyfriend?

Nico: (What is this all about? hopefully he listened to me)

Maki: (What is going on? who are these people? dont tell me...)

Nico & Maki: Let them in!

As the door was opening tension filled up in everyone!

And when the door opened...

Nico and Maki was super surprised to see Hiroshi and Hiromi!

Girl 3 : Senpai do you know these peop...

Hiroshi: Nico-chan!

Hiromi: Maki-chan!

Nico: Hiroshi-kun!

Maki: Hiromi-kun!

They both ran into each other hugging each other like there's no tommorow!

Every other girls were confused on what was happening!

Honoka: What?

Rin: Who are they?

Nozomi: They have Boyfriends now?

Eli: Whats the meaning of this?

The four ignored Eli's question and continued their chat!

Hiroshi: Nico-chan i brought you lunch!

Nico: Did you make it?

Hiroshi: Ofcourse!

Nico: Arigatou Gozaimashta! Hiroshi-kun!

Hiromi: Maki-chan i made you lunch!

Maki: You didnt have too do that you know!

Hiromi: But i wanted to!

Maki: Arigatou!

Then suddenly they heard someone screamed...

Eli: Explain this!

Then Everyone was silent!

To be Continued...


	7. Hiroshi and Nico Chapter 7: Uh-Oh! P2

Before we get to the next chapter here's a little info:

Hiromi is actually a shady type of guy! he just dosent show this to other people

other that Hiroshi. But when you mess with him and or his loved ones, He can be preety

scary! On the other hand Hiroshi is a Brave and Agressive type of guy! he's also loving

and caring for others, However even Hiroshi has a dark side! when you mess with him or

Nico-chan you're totally gonna get it!

Now let's get to the next chapter!:

Eli: Would you please explain this!

Nozomi: Elichi...

Eli: We said there can be no relationships right?

Nico: Yes we did! but Eli you see...

Eli: Nico a no means no!

Maki: Please Eli you have to listen!

Eli: What else do i need to hear from you two?!

Hiroshi and Hiromi then jumped in the conversation!

Hiroshi: You could speak to us both instead!

Eli: What do you mean?

Hiromi: It's our fault anyways so...Ask all the questions you want! and we'll answer them!

Eli was shocked from the braveness and determination that these guys were showing.

Eli: Fine then i'll ask you guys all the questions i got then!

After a breif silent...Eli began asking questions!

Eli: How did this all happen?

Hiroshi: Remember the theme park incident? I was the one who saved Nico-chan!

Hiromi: And im the one who enlightened Maki-chan!

Eli: What do you mean by enlightened?

Hiromi: Ask Maki-chan about it!

Maki: What me...well Hiromi was just so kind to me and he was kind'a cool...

Then Maki-chan Blushes without prior notice...

Eli: Hiroshi...So you saved Nico. How did it become you two then?

Hiroshi: After i saved Nico-chan, she gave me her number and i started calling it, then she said she

wanted to properly thank me so she called me over their house! then she said we were going on a date!

so we did. Then as time pases we saw Hiromi at the park and then we both confessed our feelings there!

And she fell in love with me!

Nico: Hey! it was you who fell in love with me!

Hiroshi: Nope! i saw it in your eyes! you fell first! hehe

Nico then blushes without prior notice

Eli: You do know that were idols right?

Hiroshi & Hiromi: Yes!

Eli: Wouldn't it be dangerous while going on a date then people starts to gather around you cause you have

an idol at your side! and then everyone starts targeting you!?

Hiroshi: I would risk my life just to save Nico-chan!

Nico: Hiroshi-kun...

Hiromi: And i would rather die that to be any burden to Maki-chan!

Maki: Hiromi!...

Eli: Why are you guys trying so hard to get them?!

Nozomi: Elichi!

Hiroshi then watches Eli closely and discovered something!

Hiroshi: Eli-senpai! can i ask you a question?

Eli: What is it?

Hiroshi: Have you felt this feeling of dumped before?!

Eli was shocked with what Hiroshi said!

Eli: (How did he know?) Ofcourse not!

Hiroshi: Your mought says no, but your eyes says otherwise! Would you rather keep that feeling or let everyone

know about it?!

With Hiroshi's words Eli realized it!

Eli: Gomenasai! im so sorry for screaming and everything!

Nico: That's alright Eli!

Eli: Well since that's the case! you two are free from whatever you wanna do! be with them or not?

Nico & Maki: Ofcoures yes!

After that they both ran into each other!

Hiroshi: I love you Nico-chan!

Nico: I love you too Hiroshi!

Then suddenly Nico kissed Hiroshi!

Hiromi: I love you Maki-chan!

Maki: I love you to Hiromi! sho...should we do it?

Hiromi: Do what?

Maki: A...kiss?

Hiromi then Kissed Maki without prior notice!

Maki: You Bakka! i didn't say now...

Hiromi: Ssshhhh now! you liked it didn't you?

Maki: N...not...re...really...

Eli: Well thats taken care of i guess!

Nozomi: Ny the way Eli, what was that feeling of duped like? how did you experince it?

Eli: Please don't ask those kind of quesions out of the blue Nozomi!

Nozomi: Hehehe

Hiroshi & Hiromi: Now! Lets go eat lunch!

Nico: Yappai!

Maki: Yay! (A very calm yay!)

To be continued...


	8. Hiroshi and Nico Chapter 8: Eli's Lover

Nico: If you're okay with it, sure!

Eli: Fine i'll tell you!

Nico: (Oh my god! Eli's gonna confess something for the first time!)

Eli: You see when i was still 16 i met a boy named "Tetsu Kumitsuchi", We usually go out and play

near the park, skipping time one day i felt something, something weird and i dont know what it

was! i started to get jeleous when he's around other girls, And it came to me and i think i liked him!

Nico: Wait wait wait wait wait... you Eli Ayase liked someone?

Eli: Why is it wrong?

Nico: No it's just cause there's alot of people mostly guys like you and you turn them down!

Eli: It's cause there's only one guy that i really like!

Nico: Okay then continue...

Eli: Okay... So after a few days i confessed to him at the park, but then he said "Are you kidding me?"

And it hurts he said "Were just friends right?" And that was the last day that i saw him

Nico: So what happened next?

Eli: I Ran away and decided to move here!

Nico: WHAT! Just because of that you moved away from him?!

Eli:Yes! Cause he hurt me so much that i just wanted to stay away from him!

Nico: But dont you think that he regreted what he has done?

Eli: I dont care! he's just a cold hearted jerk!

Eli then quickly ran away...

Nico: Eli, wait up!

The Next Day, Sunday...

Nico Was about to call Hiroshi to tell him what happened...

Hiroshi: Hello?

Nico: Hiroshi-kun Goodmorning!

Hiroshi: Nico-chan Goodmorning to you to!

Nico: By the way Hiroshi do you know a guy named "Tetsu Kumitsuchi"?

Hiroshi: Yes why?, He's one of my friends actually! how do you know him?

Nico: What seriously?! i need you two to meet me at the park quick!

Nico then hangs up...

Hiroshi: But wh... she hanged up, i wonder whats up?

After a few minutes Hiroshi and Tetsu arrived at the park...

Hiroshi: Nico-chan whats up...

Nico:Tetsu i need a word with him...

Tetsu: What is it?

Nico: Why are you such a cold hearted person!

With that loud scream everyone around them stared at Nico and they were all quiete...

Tetsu" What do you mean?

Hiroshi: Nico-chan what's the meaning of this?

Nico: You, you hurt Eli Ayase's feelings didn't you?!

Tetsu: Eli, Eli Ayase! do you know where she is?!

Nico: Why should i tell you?!

Tetsu: It's cause i need to fix my mistake! and think you know what i mean!

Hiroshi: Guy's whats the meaning of all this?

Tetsu: Hiroshi let me tell you about my past...

After all the explaining they all rushed in the Otonoki Rooftop where M's is...

Nico: Eli!

Eli: Nico why are you late?

Nico: Eli someone wants to see you!

Eli: Who is it now!

The door suddenly oppened and Eli remembered that face she saw...

Eli: No...it can't be...

Tetsu: Eli!

Tetsu then ran up to Eli and hugged her...

Umi: What is this? another scene?

Honoka: Guys i think we need to stay out of this...

Eli: What are you doing here you jerk!?

Tetsu: Eli i wanted to say sorry for what i did! i was a cold hearted jerk! I didn't even

consider your feeling's getting hurt!

Eli:Well you should be! but im not forgiving you!

Tetsu: Look remember you said you liked me?!

Eli: Yeah so what?!

Tetsu: You see my answer was...

Eli: What!

Tetsu: My answer was...

Eli: What!

Tetsu: I LIKE YOU TOO!

When those words came out everyone was quiete...

Eli: What did you say?

Tetsu: I said i like you! since you left i've been lonely and sad and all i could think of is you!

Eli: But didn't all of that change?

Tetsu then grabbed ahold of Eli's hands and kissed Eli...

Eli: Why...

Tetsu: Eli Ayase from now on i Tetsu Kumitsuchi will be forever your's! Do you accept?

Eli: I...i...Aceppt!

Then they hugged each other...

Nico:Looks like i fixed another problem

Nico then falls down but get's caught by Hiroshi...

Hiroshi: Whoah there, you're tired my little princess, why dont you take a break? you did good!

Nico: Thanks Hiroshi-kun!

Nico then kissed Hiroshi...

Maki: hhmmmpphhh where's Hiromi at?

The door suddenly opened and...

Hiromi: Hey guys i brought Ren and Hayato over! they wanna meet Rin-chan and Hanayo-chan!

Maki: Hiromi!

Maki then ran to Hiromi and Kissed him...

Hiromi: What was that for?

Maki: I...i...felt left out...

Hiromi: Oh you!

Meanwhile...

Ren: Wow you're the super cute Rin-chan! It's so nice to meet you!

Hayato: And you're the Beautiful Hanayo-chan, It's nice to meet you to!

Rin: Kayochin...Im in love!

Ren: Ehh...

Hanayo: Rin-chan me too!

Hayato:Uhhh...

To be continued...


	9. Hiroshi and Nico Chapter 9: Destiny

Before we get to chapter 9 here's a little info!:

Before chapter 8 ended Ren and Hayato wanted to meet Rin and Hanayo, it's because its their favorite idols!

and they asked Hiromi if they had any connection, and Hiromi said yes and they asked him if he could

take them there. Also before it ended Rin and Hanayo said that they're in love, it's cause no one had ever

admired them that way and also cause most of them have pairs, long story short they didn't know what

they were thinking!

Now Chapter 9!:

One day at the Otonoki Rooftop...

Hiroshi: Wow, time goes by so fast look, you guys met your soulmates!

Hiromi: I know!

Tetsu: I didn't even know that Eli would still forgive me!

Meanwhile at Ren and Rin...

Ren: Hello! my name is Ren Kurodake! Nice to meet you!

Rin: Im Rin Hoshizora! Nice to meet you~nya!

Ren: Ooohhh i love it when you make those cute cat noises!

Rin: ~Nya?

Meanwhile at Hayato and Hanayo...

Hayato: Hi my name is Hayato Mirutoshi! Nice too meet you!

Hanayo: Hi my name is Hanayo Koizumi! Nice too meet you!

Hayato: By the way what was yesterday all about? when you said you're in love?

Hanayo: Ummm...y...you see i...

Hayato: Hehe you're cute when you're nervous Hanayo-chan!

Hanayo: Ehhh... Hanayo-chan?

Hiroshi: Looks like they're getting to know each other better to!

Hiromi: What would you think would happen?

Tetsu: If only Kaname was here, he could tell the future!

Hiroshi: Yeah! he even guessed whats gonna happen next!

Hiromi: Yeah he's cool!

Hiroshi: Huh? i wonder what is he doing right now?

Meanwhile at Kaname's...

Kaname: Go on draw your card, and i bet it's the Queen of Hearts!

Guy: How sure are you?

Kaname: As sure as a white lamb!

Guy: Grr... Fine then here i go!

The guy suddenly draws a card...

Kaname: Heh...knew it!

Guy: What the it's the Queen of Hearts!

Audience: Whoah cool!

Kaname: Look's like my job here is done!

Kaname suddenly disappears within a blink of an eye!

Guy: What the where did he go?

Tetsu: He's probably having more fortune telling games again!

Hiroshi: Yeah Probably!

After M's practice session was over they all agreed to go home together...

Hiroshi: Nico-chan you were awesome at practice today!

Nico: You think so? Arigatou!

Hiromi: Maki-chan's dancing skills were off the charts too!

Maki: Dont be to boastful!

Hiromi: Hehehe

Tetsu: You guys cant still beat Eli!

Eli: I always end up winning anyways!

Tetsu & Eli: Hahahahaha!

Hiroshi: I think they're a real pair...hehehehe

Nico: I know...hehehehe

And suddenly out of nowhere a curtain appeard before them...

Nico: What's that?

?: So you guys are with professional idols now huh?

Tetsu: That voice...

Hiroshi: It cant be...

Hiromi: I have a guess...

Nozomi: This trick is a weak one!

Eli: Nozomi!?

?: Hahaha what do you mean!?

Nozomi: I can rip that curtain off in one hit!

?: I'd like to see you try! Hahahaha

Nozomi then takes a card of her sleeve and throws it at the curtain's weak point...

?: What? I guess you know some things that i know...

Hiroshi & Hiromi & Tetsu: Kaname!

Ren: Hey Kaname how's it going!

Hayato: It's been awhile!

Kaname: Who was the girl that exposed me awhile back?

Hiroshi: Oh it was Nozomi!

Kaname: Nozomi...Nozomi you mean the Idol Nozomi Tojo?! She's here?!

Kaname quickly shrouds himself within a mist of fog...

Nozomi: Huh? Did i scare him off?

Tetsu: He's like this everytime he hears about you Nozomi! He idolizes you actually!

Nozomi: Huh!

Kaname: Guy's is she gone!?

Hiroshi: Sure she is!

Kaname: Great!

Kaname then removes the fog mist...

Kaname: Hiroshi you liar!

Hiroshi: Sorry sorry, but i think it's time you introduce yourself to her! Go ahead!

Kaname: Ummmm Hi my name is Kaname Morikawa! Nice too meet you...

Nozomi: Ummmm My name is Nozomi Tojo! Nice too meet you!

They were both silent for a few seconds until...

Nozmi: So you're a fortune teller too!

Kaname: Yes and also a magician!

Nozomi: Really that's cool!

Kaname: Wanna hang out sometime's?!

Nozomi: Sure

And they were both silent again...

Hiroshi: Okay that just happened!

Tetsu: Anyways he's Kaname Morikawa!

M's: Nice too meet you!

Honoka: Hey guys i think we should go home!

Eli: Oh yeah lets go!

While walking home...

Nico: Hiroshi let me ask you a question!

Hiroshi: Sure what is it?

Nico: Of all the girls in M's how come you chose me?

Hiroshi: Isn't it obvious? Cause you're the no.1 Idol in the Universe right!

Nico: Really?! Arigato Hiroshi-kun!

Nico then kissed Hiroshi...

Hiroshi: I love you Nico-chan

Nico: I love you too Hiroshi-kun

To be continued...


	10. Hiroshi and Nico Chapter 10: United!

Before we get to chapter 10 heres a little info!:

Before chapter 9 ended Ren and Rin Became a couple and so did Hanayo and Hayato!

I didnt get to show it cause i didnt have much time left! i was busy and all! sorry but

sooner all of the M's members will have a pair!

Now chapter 10!:

One day at the Otonoki Rooftop...

While M's were practicing an urgent call came in...

Hiroshi: Hello Kabuto?...Again...i see...were on our way...see ya!

Nico: Ummmm excuse me but what was that?

Hiroshi: It was a disaster at the student council at our school, and we need to get there!

Tetsu: Hiroshi what happened?

Hiroshi: It's them again! and this time its a big mess!

Tetsu: We have to get there quick!

Eli: Ummm mind if we come? we kinda wanted to see your school!

Hiroshi: Should we?

Tetsu: Sure but let's make sure they're out of harm okay!

Hiroshi: Okay!

So they all went to Fubuki Highschool...

As they entered the Student Council Room...

Hiroshi: Kabuto! what happened?

Hiroshi was shocked to see Kabuto covered with scars!

Tetsu: What have they done to you?

Kabuto: Well they scared us off with rocks as i shield the other two. But atleast im alive hehehe!

Kaname: It's not the right time to be joking right now!

Kabuto: Oh ok by the way who are those gir... No way its M's!

Hiroshi: Well you see...

Kabuto: Im a big fan of you guys! How did you guys became so close?!

Ren: That's because they're our Girlfriends-nya!

Kabuto: What?

Hiroshi: True! me and Nico-chan loves each other am i right?

Nico: Ofcourse! Hiroshi-kun!

Kuroko: No way! but how?

Kotetsu: But theres 9 of them and 6 of you?

Hayato: That's because Honoka,Umi and Kotori-chan still dosent have a Boyfriend!

Kabuto: Is that so?...Well then there's still hope!

Honoka,Umi & Kotori: Ehhhhhhh

All of a sudden the windows suddenly broke!

Kabuto: Honoka-chan Move out quick!

Kabuto then sheilds Honoka so she dosent get hurt

Kabuto: Aaaaaggghhhhh!

Honoka: Oh no! are you okay?

Kabuto: Dont worry they're just small scars anyways awww!

Tetsu: Guys rocks again!

Hiroshi: Looks like we have to take them out again!

Hiromi: Right!

Nico: Wait Hiroshi-kun! are you guys gonna fight them off?

Hiroshi: Dont worry we can handle this!

Umi: Wait! we wanna help somehow!

Kuroko: Umi-chan it's too dangerous!

Hanayo: How about we record this whole scene and show it as proof if we get caught!

Hayato: Great Idea Hanayo-chan!

Maki: We'll take care of that right Nozomi?

Nozomi then pulls out her camcorder!

Nozomi: On it!

Kaname: Clever move!

Kabuto: Okay lets go!

So they all head out to seize the guys...

Guy 1: So you've come for more eh?

Guy 2: And who might those girls be? your Girlsfriend ahahahahaha!

Hiroshi: Actually they are!

Guy 2: Oh

Guy 3: Cmon guys lets get them! Haaaaaaaa!

Then Within a single flash Hiroshi,Hiromi,Kaname and Kabuto Charged at the opponent and beat them up

Honoka: Uhhhhh what just happened?

Kotori: Did we even get that on tape?

Umi: Yes we did!

Nico: Great!

Then one random guy appeard out of nowhere and grabbed Nico!

Nico: Kyaaaaaa!

Hiroshi: Nico-chan!

Guy 4: You want her back give u...

Hiroshi then kicked the guy in the face within a flash!

Nico: Huh?

Hiroshi: You're safe now my little princess!

Nico: Arigatou Hiroshi-kun! i was scared!

Kabuto: Glad that's taken care of! i...wanna...

Kabuto then fell down and collapsed!

When Kabuto woke up he was in the school clinic and beside him was Honoka...

Honoka: You're awake now! Im so glad!

Kabuto: Im sorry we had to let you girls see all of that and for worrying too!

Honoka: That's okay! and by the way about awhile ago! there is no more chance!

Kabuto: What! Why? Who?

Honoka: Im already taken!

Kabuto: By who?

Honoka then hugged Kabuto and said...

Honoka: You!

Kabuto: Im so happy Honoka-chan!

Honoka: Me to!

Kabuto and Honoka went back to the Student Council Room...

Everyone else: Welcome back young couple!

Honoka: Ehhhhhh! how did you guys know?

Umi: We knew it all along!

Kotori: And you dont have to worry about us we got our own hehe!

Kabuto: Huh who?

Kuroko: Us

Kotetsu: Ofcourse!

Kuroko: Right Umi-chan!

Umi: Uhhhhh...yes...!

Kotetsu: Right Kotori-chan!

Kotori: Im so happy!

Hiroshi: Hey guys we should party up for now! right here!

Tetsu: Okay!

Hiromi: Congratulations to us!

All: Kampai!

To be continued...


	11. Kirin

Before we get to Chapter 7 here's a little info:

Sorry for the late post cause our laptop broke down and i had to get me

a new PC! and i did now im caught up in a tight schedule! but i will update

as soon as possible!

Hiroshi: Ne Nico~chan you ready to head out?

Nico: Lets go Hiroshi~kun!

Hiroshi and Nico then head out to go on a Date...

A few moments later...

Hiroshi: The crowd dosen't seem to notice us at all...

Nico: Too late... Theyr'e here!

Hiroshi: Who's he...Ahhhhh!

Hiroshi then got pushed out of the big crowed that was coming towards them...

Nico: Ehhh...

Fan 1: Nico-san how's life going?

Fan 2: Are you getting this much attention everyday?

Fan 3: Nico-san Kawaii!

Hiroshi then jumped over the crowd heading for Nico...

Hiroshi: Minna~san please move out of the way!

Fan 1: Who the heck are you?

Fan 2: What are you doing with Nico-san like that?

Fan 3: Nico-san Kawaii!

Nico: Urusai! I have to let you know that he's my boyfriend!

Fans: ...

Hiroshi: Uh oh...

Fans: Ehhhh!

Fan 1: How did this all happen?

Fan 2: Why a guy like him?

Fan 3: Nico-san Kawaii!

Hiroshi: Were outta here!

Nico: Wha...Kyaaaa!

Hiroshi then carried Nico and Jumped out and ran away...

Fan 1: Aww theyr'e gone

Fan 3: Nic-san kawaii

Fan 2: Can you say anything else than that?!

Meanwhile...

Maki: Hiromi...

Hiromi: ...

Maki: Hiromi...

Hiromi: Nani?

Maki: Theyr'e all staring at us...

Hiromi: Minna~san! why are you all staring at us?

Maki: Bakkka!

Fan 4: First of all what is an idol doing there clinging to you?

Fan 5: Second of all Why does it have to be Maki-san?

Fan 6: Third of all Why is she here with a guy like you?

Maki: That's because he's my...

Fans: Your...

Maki: My...

Fans: Your what?

Maki: Boyfriend...*blushes*

Hiromi: Bakka...

Fans: Ehhh!

Hiromi: Let's go Maki~chan!

Maki: Ehh...Hiyaaaa!

Hiromi then carried Maki and Jumped across the crowd and ran...

Meanwhile...

Kuroko: What's wrong Umi~chan?

Umi: Thats cause...

Kuroko: Cause...

Umi: Hazukashii...

Kuroko: Hazukashii?

Umi: They're eyes...Hazukasahii~desu

Kuroko: I got this!

Kuroko then went to Kirin mode...

(Kirin: when the time that Kuroko turns into this mode Kuroko is basically

mad like when Umi is mad)

Kuroko then stares at the crowd with white glowing eyes...

Fans: ...Run!

Umi: Ehh...

Kuroko: Now shall we walk instead?

Umi: ...okay

And then they all ran into each other...

Hiroshi: Hiromi, Kuroko...

Hiromi: Hiroshi, Kuroko...

Kuroko: Hiroshi, Hiromi...

All: What are you guy's doing here?

Hiroshi&Hiromi: Trying to run from a crowd...Ehhhh!

Hiroshi: What about you Kuroko...Oh crap they're here!

Fans: Matte!

Umi: Kuroko~kun if you please...

Kuroko: Yokai Umi~chan!

Umi: Don't worry Kuroko~kun got this...*smiles*

Kuroko: Kirin! *stares at the crowd* come here!

Fans: ...Run again! this time away from them!

Umi: Arigatou Kuroko~san...

Kuroko: How about a reward?

Umi: Ehh?...what do you mean...*blushes*

Kuroko: I meant this...

Kuroko then kissed Umi~chan...

Umi: Kuroko~kun that was reckless...*blushes even more*

Kuroko: That'ss fine! Let's just all go home!

Hiroshi&Hiromi: ...Ehhh!

to be Continued...


	12. The Play!

Before we get to the next chapter here's a litlle info:

The Youngest mguy in the boy's is Ren!

Honoka: Dou Shiyo! (What am i gonna do?)

Kabuto: Nande Nande Nande! (Why why why!)

Hiroshi: Nani Kore? (What is this?)

Kabuto: You see...

Honoka: I have a project that i havent done yet!

Nico: And when is it passed?

Honoka: Tommorow!

Minna: Ehh!

Honoka: Dou Shiyou?

Hiroshi: i got it we will all work together to finish your project by tommorow!

Nico: Hiroshi~kun Nice idea!

Hiroshi: Arigatou Nico~chan

Umi: But what is it exactly?

Honoka: Well thats the problem...

...

Umi: A Play! about true love?!

Minna: Ehh!

Hanayo: How? When? Who?

Honoka: i have a suggestion on who could play as the Main Guy!

Then Everyone stared at Hiroshi...

Hiroshi:...Watashi! (Me!)

Rin: And the Main Girl~nya?

Then Everybody stared at Nico...

Nico: Nico? why me?

Maki: Well who else would go great with Hiroshi?

Nico:...I guess you can say that! Lets do it!

Honoka: Yosh Ikuyo! (Okay Let's go!)

Then they all worked together for the play to be a success!

Kuroko: Umi chan hows this pose for Hiroshi?

Umi: *blushes* its cool!

Ren: How about this design for the backround Rin~nya?

Rin: I like it~nya!

Eli: Hmmmmm

Tetsu: Hmmmmmmm

Kotetsu: Nice Design for the outfits Kotori~chan!

Kotori: Really? Arigatou! *blushes*

Hiroshi: Okay minna! let's rehearse!

Nico: Hai!

The day of the play...

Manager: 5mins till showtime minna!

Hiroshi: Nico~chan? where is she?

Manager: Ehh! Nico~san is sick!

Minna:...Ehh!

Honoka: What do we do now?

Maki:...i

Hiromi: Whats going to happen to the play?

Maki:...i

Eli: This will be a big fail!

Maki: I can replace Nico~chan!

Hiroshi:...

Hiromi: Maki~chan are you sure? the lines? the actions?

Maki: Iv'e been practicing them?

Umi: and Why would you do that?

Maki: That's because...iv'e been wanting to play as a leading lady a long time ago!

Hiroshi: But why me?

Maki: We have no choice! the show must go on!

Hiroshi: Hai!

Hiromi: Hmph...

Then it's showtime...

Rin: Once upon a time there was a princess lost in a dessert...

Maki: Dou Shiyo! im lost, thirsty and i dont have any food with me!

Hanayo: But then she met someone...

Hiroshi: uhh...uhh...Are you okay?

Audience: Hmmmm...

Maki: Who might you be? i mean could you help me, im kinda lost!

Hiroshi: S...sure i know a near place!

Maki: *Whispers* Hiroshi your acting! Nico~chan wouldnt want that right?

Hiroshi: (She's right! this is for you Nico~chan)

Rin: Then they both arrived at the saloon...

Maki: What is this place exactly?

Hiroshi: Hold on...we got company...

Maki: Nani? (What)

Tetsu Ren Kabuto: Turn around!

Hiroshi: Crap!

Tetsu: Well, well who do we have here...

Ren: The Princess eh?

Kabuto: Why dont we kidnap her and ransom her family!

Hiroshi: Not gonna happen!

Then a fight has raged on...Hiroshi won...

Hiroshi: Let's run!

Maki: Ehh!

Nozomi: And then a mysterious man appeard...

Kaname: Hahahaha *Magically appears*

Audience: Whoah!

Kaname: Hand over the princess and nobody get's hurt!

Hiroshi: Never!

Nozomi: Hiroshi then stabbed the man but then get stabbed in the process...

Kaname: You fool... *Dies fakely*

Maki: Hiroshi!

Hiroshi: I dont think im gonna make it! I have a friend waiting for you at the town next to this

go to him and he will help you out!

Maki: No! i will not leave you here alone!

Hiroshi: Why?

Maki: Because...because I Love You!

Audience: Awwww!

Hiroshi: *Should we do it*

Maki: *No choice...*blushes*...

Nico: Ne, Rin where's Hiroshi at?

Rin: Nico~chan? he's about to end the show with a kiss?

Nico: Ehh! with who?

Rin: Maki~chan!

Audience: Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

Maki then kissed Hiroshi carefully...

Nico: (What is going on? Hiroshi!)

Hiromi: (Maki~chan...Why?)

Audience: *Applauses*

After the play...

Honoka: Arigatou everyone!

Hiroshi: Nico~chan im glad you're okay no-

Nico Slaps Hiroshi...

Nico:...

Hiroshi: Nico~chan?

To be continued...


	13. The Secret

Before we get to the next chapter here's a little info:

The truth is Nico was still sick but she wanted to go and then she saw them...

Nico:...

Hiroshi: Nico~chan...Nande?

Nico: What did you just do with Maki~chan out there with all of those people!

Hiroshi: Nico~chan...

Maki: Nico~chan we had to! it was in the script right? Even you and Hiroshi practiced that right?

Nico: But did you have too? You could have just faked it right?

Hiroshi: Nico~chan...

Maki: We had to make it real! The audience were noticing how bad the act was!

Nico: Let me guess Maki~chan you enjoyed it didnt you?

Maki: What! Ofcourse not! *blushes*

Nico: I can see through you Maki~chan! your'e blushing! *blushes*

Maki: Your'e blushing too Nico~chan!

Nico: That's because...It's nothing!

Hiromi: Maki~chan...

Maki: Hiromi you understand right?

Hiromi: Dont worry i understand! you were great out there! i just need to go to the toilet!...

Maki: Thats not like you at all! Whats wrong with you?

Hiroshi: What have i done... *Runs away*

Maki: Hiroshi!

Nico: ...(Hiroshi~kun)...

Hiromi: Im gonna follow him!...

Maki: Hiromi not you too!

Nico:...sob sob...

Maki: Nico~chan?

Nico: It's all my fault isn't it? I was too careless wasn't i?

Maki: No Nico~chan you were-

Nico: No it's my fault! i didnt think this trough! Now look they're both gone!

Maki: I think i also have a fault in this!...sob...

Nico: What do you mean Maki~chan?

Maki: I mean if i wouldnt have messed everything up i wouldnt have done it then, right?

Nico: Maki~chan...

Maki: But i couldn't...sob sob...

Nico: I think we should just go apologize!

Maki: You think so? I mean...Yeah let's go!

So Nico and Maki then searched for Hiroshi and Hiromi...

They found them at the rooftop and then...

Nico: Hiroshi~ku-

Maki: Nico~chan hush hush...down here...

Nico: Nani?

Maki: Listen carefully...

Nico and Maki carefully Eavesdrops...

Hiromi: Theres only a matter of time right? i mean before its gone?

Maki: Whats Hiromi saying? Whats going to be gone?...

Hiroshi: I know! sooner i wont have a right arm that i can use everyday! *sigh*

Nico: Right Arm!...

Maki: Nico~chan!

Hiroshi: Hmmm?

Hiroshi then opened the door and discovers Nico and Maki...

A few moments later...

Nico: Hiroshi~kun what about your right arm?

Hiroshi: Oh that! no need for that!

Nico: I wanna know! Im worried about you Hiroshi~kun!

Hiroshi: But i thought you hated me for that...

Nico: Look im so sorry! i didn't mean it i was just shocked!

Hiroshi: It's okay!

Hiroshi then hugs Nico...

Nico: Hiroshi~kun I Love you!

Hiroshi: I Love you too Nico~chan!

Nico: Now kindly please tell me about that right arm?

Hiroshi: Fine! Do you remember when i saved you in the theme park?

Nico: Hai!

Hiroshi: My right arm broke the fall right? and i got broken?

Nico: Hai...

Hiroshi: Well you see...My Right Arm wont be here for long...It will be removed after a month...

Nico:...

Hiroshi: But thats okay! it was worth it to save your life now was it?

Nico: Sob...sob...Gomen Nasai! Hiroshi~kun! Sob Sob!

Hiroshi: Now now no need to cry!

Nico: But it broke because of me right?

Hiroshi: Id rather break it than letting you die!

Nico: Hiroshi~kun!

Hiroshi: Why dont we go home for now!

Nico: Hai!

Hiromi: Maki~chan...

Maki: Come here you Bakka!

Maki then hugged Hiromi...

Hiromi: Maki~chan!

Hiroshi: *sgih* ( I dunno if i can get myself to tell her that...) Oh well nevermind!

Nico: Huh? What was that Hiroshi~kun?

Hiroshi: Nandemonai!

Meanwhile...

Ren: What do you think? Did Hiroshi spill the news yet?

Kaname: I dont think he will...

Tetsu: But it will be sad for Nico to hear that late...

Kabuto: Let's just see how they're Love Story goes...

To be Continued...


	14. Sayonara!

Before we get to the next chapter here's a little info:

Actually everyone Except for Nico knew Hiroshi's secret...kukukukuku

One day Hiroshi's phone was ringing...

Hiroshi: Hmm Nico~chan?

Nico: Nico~Nico~Nii! Hiroshi~kun Ohayou! How are you doing?

Hiroshi: Im doing great cause my no.1 Idol just woke me up! hehe

Nico: Really Arigatou! By the way can you come over?

Hiroshi: Hmm? Why?

Nico: I wanted to introduce my boyfriend to my mother!

...

Hiroshi: Ehhhh!

Nico: ?

Hiroshi: Too soon Nico~chan!

Nico: What do you mean wev'e been keeping this a secret from her for months!

Hiroshi: What really?!

Nico: Plus she said she wanted to meet the guy who cheers me up all the time!

Hiroshi: Okay! I'll come by, by Lunch!

Nico: Hai hai!

Nico then hunged up...

Hiroshi then called the gang...

Hiroshi: Doushiyou!

Tetsu: What is it Hiroshi?

Hiroshi: Nico~chan wanted to introduce me to her parents!

Hiromi: Ooooh that's tough, but i already passed!

Hiroshi: What! already!

Hiromi: Yesterday actually!

Kabuto: Dont worry just be yourself! You can do it!

Hiroshi: Okay! wish me luck!

Hiroshi then hunged up...

Almost Lunch Time...

Hiroshi: It's been awhile since iv'e been to Nico~chan's House...?

?: Can someone please help me?

Hiroshi: Owh i guess i can spare some time...

Hiroshi then helped the mysterious lady...

Hiroshi: Ora! this sure is alot of groceries!

?: Is it heavy? sorry about that!

Hiroshi: No it's okay! (hmmm seems familiar...this place...)

?: Dont worry were close!

Hiroshi: Hai! (This apartment...)

?: Okay were here!

The lady then opens the door...

Hiroshi: ! (Wait this apartment...this door...)

Nico: Welcome home my beloved mot- Hiroshi~kun why are you- Ehh!

Ms. Yazawa: So this is the guy name Hiroshi huh...

Hiroshi: EHH! your'e Nico~chans mother!

Ms. Yazawa: Why yes i am! now why dont you come in!

Hiroshi: Hai...

Nico: Hiroshi~kun where did you meet my mother?

Hiroshi: Well she was having trouble with her groceries so i helped her out!

Ms. Yazawa: Nico can we have a chat in the kitchen...in private?

Nico: Hai, ill be right back Hiroshi~kun!

Hiroshi: Okay

...

Ms. Yazawa: My my Nico... where did you find that guy exactly?

Nico: Ehh! what do you mean mom?

Ms. Yazawa: Well he's got everything! He's helpfull handsome and he's so kind!

Nico: I know right! He's actually really brave too! he's the one who saved me at the theme park!

Ms. Yazawa: So thats him eh...So when are you planning to...you know...

Nico: What?

Ms. Yazawa: ...Marry him?

Nico: EHHH! No no no no no not yet! too early!

Ms. Yazawa: Okay okay, i'll leave you two for some free time for now! Go out on a date why not?

Nico: Hai Arigatou!

Nico: Hiroshi~kun cmon lets go out for now!

Hiroshi: Eh? Okay

So Hiroshi and Nico went out for awhile...

Meanwhile...

Hiroshi:...

Nico: What a nice day outside isnt it?

Hiroshi:...

Nico: Plus everyone seems to be happy! Just like us! right?

Hiroshi...

Nico: Hiroshi~kun whats wrong?

Hiroshi: Nico~chan run and get to the nearest police station will you?

Nico: What Why?

Hiroshi: Gomen were too late...

Nico: Whats going on...

Armed Man: hehehehe Hiroshi we meet again!

Nico: Isnt he... the guy who tried to capture me last time!

Hiroshi: What do you want from me?

Armed Man: *Pulls out a gun* Your life!

A gun shot sound was heard...

Hiroshi:...

Nico:...Hi-hi...Hiroshi~kun!

The armed man then escaped...

Hiroshi: Nico~chan *cough* come here...

Hiroshi: Hiroshi~kun please dont die on me! I'll call an ambulance!

Tetsu: Hiroshi!

Kaname: What happened here Nico?...Nani!

Ren: Hiroshi was shot!

Maki: I'll call an ambulance from our Hospital right away!

Kabuto: Hiroshi i want you to hold on! you will make it!

Hiroshi: I just want to say...dont tell Nico~chan the secret no matter what!

Rin: But what if-

Hiroshi: Even if i die or lose my memory...i want to be the one who says it to Nico~chan!

Eli: What about the-

Maki: You mean the-

Hiroshi: Maki can you please hold onto this for me! dont let Nico~chan find out about this! okay?

Maki:...Yokai!

Nico: Hiroshi~kun The ambulance will be here soo...Hiroshi~kun!

To be continued...


	15. Double Trouble

Before we get to the next chapter here's a little info:

The Armed Man's memebers didn't die! he just wanted to freaking shoot Hiroshi cause he

wants to! Just kidding he wanted revenge! cause some of his memebers are being punished in jail

Nico: Hiroshi~kun please wake up soon...

Door Knocking...

Nico: Come in...

Maki: Nico~chan...

Nico: Ohayou Maki~chan, what are you doing here?

Maki: Evereyone is worried about you! you have not been eating and or sleeping!

Nico: Not true i did take a few naps awhile ago...

Maki: But please Nico~chan go back to your usual smiling self! Hiroshi wouldnt like this right?

Nico: I guess so...

Maki: Great we'll be waiting for you outsi-

Hiroshi: Nico...chan...

Nico: Hiroshi~kun can you hear me? Please wake up!

Hiroshi: It's okay Nico~chan im awake, im awake! i missed you so much!

Nico: me too! Are you hungry? i'll go get you some foo-

Hiroshi: No it's okay! you should go home for now and rest

Maki: Thank Goodness your still...i mean ill just go now...

Maki then leaves the room...

Nico: Are you sure you can stay here all by yourself?

Hiroshi: It's okay Nico~chan! everything will be alright! :)

Nico: Okay if you say so! but i'll be back later!

Hiroshi: Okay okay!

Practice is about to start...

Nico: *sigh* i wish Hiroshi~kun would be here...

Eli: Nico hows Hiroshi doing?

Tetsu: Tell me is he okay? is he hurt? what! oh sorry about that!

Nico: It's okay He's fine...

Hiromi: Hey Nico guess who's here?

Nico: Huh? Who is it?

Hiroshi: Ohayou Nico~chan!

Nico: Hiroshi~kun!Why are you here?

Hiroshi: Well the doctor said i can take a short break, so the best place would be here!

Nico: Thank goodness!

Kotetsu: Wait! has anyone seen Kotori~chan? and has anyone noriced this hook being here?

Tetsu: Hook?

Kaname: Tetsu no dont!

Tetsu: *jumps back* oh no he's here...

Hiroshi: Who is?

Tetsu:...another gang member?

Hiroshi: Oh no...Nico~chan gather the girls and get to safety for now!

Nico: Okay!

Nico and The rest of M's escaped...

Umi: Why are they here?

Kotori: What about the others?

Nico: It's okay we should trust Hiroshi~kun for now!

Rin: Okay~nya!

...

Ren: Oh no he changed paths, he's heading for Nico!

Hiroshi: No no no! *Runs towards Nico*

Tetsu & Hiromi: Hiroshi wait!

Nico: For now let's stay her-

Armed Man: I came for you!

Nico: !

Armed Man: *draws out katan* DIE!

Hirohshi: *blocks with arms*...i wont let you hurt Nico~chan! *redirects Katana*

Armed Man: ! *flees*

Hiroshi: Huff puff...

Tetsu: Hiroshi!

Hiromi: Are you alright?

Hiroshi: Im okay its just my arms are bleeding like cra- *faints*

Nico: Hiroshi~kun!

Maki: We need an ambulance and fast!

Hiromi: Why would he do that crazy thuing!

Tetsu: He should have atleast waited for us!

Nozomi: Dont worry! he wanted to do it! For Nicocchi!

Nico: Nozomi...

Eli: For now he needs rest!

Tetsu: Hai!

Nico: Hiroshi~kun i hope you wake up soon! i want to tell you something!

Hiroshi:...

To be continued...


	16. Almost Lost it All

Before we get to the next chapter here's a little info:

Hiroshi dosent know how to swim...

Yup

Hiroshi:...

Hiromi: *Sigh* why did you have to do that?

Maki: Well he wanted to save Nico~chan!

Hiromi: Yeah probably

Maki: Ne, Hiromi...

Hiromi: What is it?

Maki: If i were to be attacked would you save me?

Hiromi: Ofcourse i would! i wouldn't want Maki~chan getting hurt!

Maki: Really?!...i mean yeah sure, whateve-

Hiroshi: ...Uhhh...

Maki: Hiroshi's waking up! Get a doctor and Nico~chan!

Hiromi: Yokai!

Hiroshi: ...Uhhh...

Hiroshi: *opens his eyes a little*

Hiromi: Up to when will this be happening?

Doctor: That im not sure

Nico: But why did he get this?

Doctor: Well, he seemed to have bashed preety powerfull in the head

Maki: Is there something we can do?

Doctor: I would say try to make him remember things like, places and people

Tetsu: But can he go now?

Doctor: Yes he can

Eli: Thank you...

Hiroshi: *closes his eyes*

Hiroshi: *Wakes up* ummm where am i?

Hiromi: Do you remember me? or atleast anything?

Nico: *Sob*

Hiroshi: Sorry i cant seem to remember anyone here...

Maki: Well what do you remember?

Nico: *Sob*

Hiroshi: Well i remember my name where i came from and you, i guess...

Maki: You remember me? what's my name then?

Hiroshi: M...m...Maki right?

Maki: You guessed it! but how?

Nico: What about me? do you remember me?

Hiroshi:...

Nico: *Sob* Please you gotta remember me!

Hiroshi: Im sorry but i can't remember you...

Nico: *Shocked* W...why?

Hiroshi: The only person i know right now is Maki

Tetsu: Wouldn't that mean that Maki is more important than Nico..?...Wait what?

Nico: *Runs out of the room*

Eli: *Mean stare at Tetsu* HHmmmmpppphhh

Tetsu: I may have said that wrong...

Eli: Go apologize! Now!

Tetsu: Hai! *Leaves the room*

Maki: What do you remember about me?

Hiroshi: Hmmmm... i know i gave something very special to you!

Hiromi: *Suspecious Stare at Hiroshi* Why and What would that be?

Hiroshi: I remember why but i can't remember what was it

Maki: It's okay! i have it right now!

Hiroshi: Really?! Can i see it?

Maki: Gomeasai! You told me that i would give it to you when the time is right...

Ren: Which is right now~nya!

Rin: Hai! That would help him remember~nya!

Hiroshi: Will it?

Maki: *Making a tough decision* ...

Hiromi: C'mon Maki~chan!

Maki: Gomen! *Runs out of the room*

Hanayo: Maki~chan Matte! *Follows Maki*

Hayato: Matte! *Follows Hanayo*

Eli: Oh no! Sorry about that Hiroshi!

Hiroshi: It's okay! I know how Maki is feeling!

Hiromi: How?

Hiroshi: I feel like iv'e made a promise to someone a long time ago also...

Hiromi: U-huh...

Nico: Gomen for my attitude awhile ago! Let me introduce myself properly! I a-

Hiroshi: Say wait a minute! Why are you still crying? *Wipes Nico's tears*

Nico: Huh? Gomen i dunno why but i am...

Hiroshi: Though why are you crying?

Nico: That's because i lost someone important to me...

Hiroshi: What who?

Nico: ...You...

Hiroshi: *Shocked* What? Me? What was i to you?

Nico: You were my...Boyfriend...

Hiroshi: *Silent* Ehhhh! i had a girlfriend this cute!?

Nico: *Blushes* U..ummm Yeah!

Hiroshi: But i still can't beleive it al-

Nico: *Slaps Hiroshi* Bakka!

Hiroshi: *Shocked* Wha-

Nico: Why wont you just beleive us!

Maki: Nico~chan please understand that Hiroshi cant right now!

Hiroshi: Maki...

Nico: But why? is it really that hard to beleive his friends, and more importantly you!?

Maki: You have to understand for now! He's in a tough spot!

Eli: Yamero!

Nozomi: Elichhi...

Eli: Cant you se-

Hiroshi: Hahahahahahahaha!

Eli: That he's laughing?

Hiroshi: Hahahahahahaha!

Hiromi: Are you okay Hiroshi?

Hiroshi: Something's popping up in my mind...

Tetsu: What is it?

Hiroshi: A Theme Park...

To be Continued...


	17. Goodbye!

Before we move onto the next chapter...

This is the final chapter...

No more updates will be coming, cause duhh, final chapter XD

Sorry if i took too long, but here it is!

Everyone went to the old and destryoed theme park, but what they saw was...

Kabuto: But...

Maki: This was...

Nico: Closed Down...

Eli went and asked the guard...

Guard: Owh this?! it's still under construction, it will open tommorow

Tetsu: Can you let us in? We wanna help our friend here

Guard: Im sorry but no i can't let you in unless-

Maki: Why im preety sure that we own property here?

Guard: Wait?! Would you be Nishikino Maki~san?

Maki: Why yes, and i order entrance!

Guard: Yes maam!

Hiroshi: Arigatou~ Maki~chan!

Maki: Owh it's nothing...

Hiromi: Now all we need is too ttry and bring back your memories! Somehow...

Nico: There's only one way...

Ren: Ahuh...

Rin: That's the only way~nya...

Nozomi: Should we?...

Kaname: I do reccomend but...

Hayato: Well...

Hanayo: Ummm...

Hiroshi: Hey guys~!

Everyone Else: What is it?

Hiroshi: If it means my memories back, then count me in!

Hiromi: But that's too dangerous?!

Nico: We'll do it!

Hiroshi: Nico~chan your coming too?

Nico: Just to make sure!

Hiroshi: Okay We'll do it!

Maki: Okay then...

So they all went to the ride that cause the phenomenon and...

Tetsu: You guys ready?

Hiroshi & Nico: Hai~

Tetsu: Here goes...

Tetsu then activated the ride...

Hiroshi: Nico~chan...

Nico: Yes Hiroshi~kun?

Hiroshi: If ever this dosen't work, please relive everything that we went through...

Nico: No! This will work!

Hiroshi: Okay then...

And...This happened...

*Crash*

Nico: Ummm what's going on?

Maki: Oh on! The engine is fried!

Hiromi: Crap! quick get down from there!

And then the ride suddenly fell apart...

Hiroshi: (This takes me back...far back...)

(I have to act fast...quick...) Nico Jump!

Nico: What?! Okay!

Nico then jumped, but Hiroshi then followed!...

Tetsu: Wait! There's a stake at the ground!

Hiroshi: Crap! Nico~chan grab my hand!

Nico: Hiroshi!

Hiroshi: Nico~chan...Arigatou...Sayonara...:)

*Splat*

The Red color was everywhere...

Nico: Hiroshi!

Hiroshi:Uuughghhhh...

Nico: Hey mister you okay?

Hiroshi: Wha? Where?

Nico: You've been asleep for 3 days since you rescued me from the tragedy...Arigatou~

Hiroshi: What?! (So i have been dreaming all along...)

Nico: We need to go now! Gomen...We have Practice! See you, Get Well!

Hiroshi: H-Hai...

"Everything was a dream

A dream of a boy who knew Love

Trying to imagine it, but it hurts

Because it's not real...

All those Fake memories,Friends,

Places and Events. They're not true

They are all a figment of a boy's

Imagination, but i don't regret it all

Atleast i had some good memories, rather

than having no good memories at all...

The feeling of agony and joy at the same time,

it feels so weird, it's like a feeling

that iv'e never felt before. But i had fun...

Now it's goodbye...

Goodbye forever...

The End


End file.
